World War II
The Mani State did not participate in World War II, as they were not on Earth, but their helping country, the Kailash Nation, was very active in World War II. They did not wish to be in the war, but were dragged in against Japan and later with the Allies after the bombing of Timor Leste Kantye (the navy and air base) and many other smaller attacks. The battling against the Japan was known as a separate war until the war led to the Kailash Nation joining the Allies when German troops attacked the Kailash Nation at Malaysia through Japan. Action in the War: The Feared Air Force The Feared Kailash Nation Aerophorce (KNA) was very much famous for the Kombala K-2C and the Kombala K-3D. Imagine a F-86 Sabre, except the front is a propeller and the plane is longer in length. Obviously, it was not a jet plane, but it outmaneuvered, outran, and outgunned its opponents, such as the famed Fockewulf FW-190, the British Supermarine Spitfire, and the American P-51 Mustang. Bomberwise, the Kombala K-5D was a heavy bomber that was also known as the "War Machine," due to 2 dorsal rotating machine guns, 2 backwards-facing machine guns on either sid of the tail, machine guns on the wing, around the cockpit, and to the front. It could carry a 3000 kg bomb load, had a very long range, and could also carry rockets on its wing. Peter Kombala played a big role as the founder of the Kombala Aircraft Company, and also was the head of the KNA. The KNA played outstanding work at many battles, such as defending Timor Leste from the Ranganathan Nation, attacking Kagawa Beach and destroying Japanese forces, and invading Nazi Germany on their strongest spots. The KNA Kombala K-3N(Navy) was a very good navy fighter and won many navy battles, such as the Sinking of the R.N.D Drape and the famed aircraft carrier The Carousel. The War of the Pacific At the start of the war(1939-1942), the Kailash Nation faced immense pressure from the Japanese, as the secretly made A6M9 Adv was the feared opponent of the Kombala K-3F. Battles at Okinawa, Kuala Lumpur, and the coast of Vietnam proved the A6M9 Adv's reputation. The Japanese finally surrendered after the invasion of Kagawa Beach and bombings on Nagasaki, Kyoto, and Tokyo itself, although the Kailash Nation suffered heavy losses too. KNNF ''Dragonfly'' The KNNF Dragonfly ''was sunk by the Japanese at the navy Battle at Okinawa. The Dragonfly along with 5 other destroyers, 2 battleships, and 4 aircraft carriers met Japanese navy and aircraft forces 10 miles of the southern coast of Okinawa. At 7:00 in the evening, the Dragonfly lookouts spotted lights on in the sky. They just assumed that they were Kombala K-3D's returning from a mission. All of a sudden, a ship behind the Dragonfly, the battleship ''Tornado, exploded and started sinking as A6M9 Adv's screamed over them. The Japanese ships met the sitting ducks in battle. The Dragonfly was cornered by Japanese battleships as torpedos kept exploding the ship. Meanwhile, the aircraft carrier Airhome, one of the famed aircraft carriers to survive many battles, managed 5 Kombala K-3s to take off. They met the A6M9's in a dogfight but easily lost. The crew of the Dragonfly were about to be capsized as they were one of the only ships surviving, the others either being sunk, capsized, immobile, or fleeing, but Captain Zvein Litzberg kept the crew under control and got the crew into 3 surviving R-Class submarines. The first submarine had a short life, overflowing when a A6M9 crashed onto it, crushing the submarine's glass entrance and creating a hole on the dorsal side of the submarine. The two others managed to sink 2 Japanese battleships before being exploded by underwater torpedos. 10 crew members survived with Litzberg, but were taken as prisoners of war. Litzberg managed to escape with 5 of his crew members, but they did not survive the journey back home. Litzberg was awarded the title Naval War Hero, along with his own ship the KNHN Litzberg. The Cause of the War(bombing of Timor Leste Kantye) Timor Leste Kantye, a major navy and air base for the Kailash Nation, was active in the 1930's due to tension in the European continent, and Japan was a threat after joining the Axis Powers, although the Soviet Union already was a threat. December 14, 1938 Timor Leste Kantye There are always lookouts of Timor Leste Kantye. It was a normal day. All of a sudden, as a fleet of ships and airplanes were planning to leave the harbor to go to a Malaysian navy outpost, the hum of monoplanes filled the air(this was before the times of the Kombala K-3 or even the Kombala company at all.) A5M4's tore through the sky as the sky grew dark with airplanes. The first bomb dropped was dropped tactically on the Air and Navy Control Center, then on the ships, precisely aircraft carriers. Over 150 airplanes took part in the first wave. Some anti-aircraft guns managed to shoot down some planes, but they were easily bombed. In total, 20 ships were destroyed, 5 ships sunk, 2 ships capsized, 200 planes were destroyed on the Kailash Nation side, 2,700 of the Kailash Nation Armed Forces died, 900 civilians died, 20 Japanese planes were destroyed, and 10 Japanese pilots died. 1 day later, the President Volleli Dritzvusky declared war on Japan, and retaliated the attack 2 days later by an attack on the returning forces from the attack. Later, they attacked Kagawa Beach and pushed inward to Japan, and bombed major cities. Japan then surrendered. Action in the World War Once the Kailash Nation conquered Japan, Germany rushed to their rescue, a very bad mistake. The Invasion of Cambodia caused the Kailash Nation to join the war on the Allied side. The Kailash Nation did not attack Italy, but rather pounded the Germans with their new bomber, a copy of the B29 Superfortress. World War II actually ended for Germany a year early because their cities could not stand the constant bombing of the "high tech" bombers of the time. Hitler regrets his action to Cambodia to the day he died. He said in one of his speeches, "I should have learnt Volleli's nature. " Volleli sent a full on rampage of Germany, officially ending World War II for the Germans. Fortunately, Mussolini learnt his lesson and did not avenge their ally. Hitler, before he could commit suicide, was publically shamed and executed. The Panama Struggle: The Panama Struggle was when William United States forces met Kailash Nation forces. Volleli had tricked the United States of Rishab into giving them their whole country, so he started attacking Central America. Meanwhile, WUN forces had conquered South America. Both sides met at the Isthmus of Panama and a battle started. K-15s met Me 262's and other jet fighters in combat, along with land forces. Reinforcements were sent by the Kailash Nation to the land forces, as they could not hold their line against the amazing artillery of the WUN. WUN sent their famous F2A Buffalo, only to get destroyed by the Kailash Nation's best pilot(although both pilots had to eject.) The KN pilot managed to escape, but with major wounds. The Kailash Nation then launched bombs and suicidal attacks on the Colombian WUN Airfield, destroying one of their airfields and two of their small aircraft buildings. The WUN planned for 2 days a full on land attack only to find that the Kailash Nation outposts of North Panama were deserted. When President Dhresk Drivotsky tried to contact President Volleli Dritzvusky, it seemed that the Kailash Nation cut off all contact from the worlds so that they could recreate the Kailash Nation Armed Forces in secrecy. They only opened up to the world under a new presidency 25 years later. People were astonished by the secret work that they did. The new president that officialy opened up the Kailash Nation was Mobly Zhukovsky, a Soviet immigrant. Air Offensive over Germany: Once Germany had directly attacked the Kailash Nation, Volleli immediately declared war on them and sent a full on force of KH Mark 2's, the Kailash Nation's mega bomber(the size of the B-29 Superfortress) to bomb Germany. The bombing lasted for 2 weeks until Germany was left in shackles. This bombing happened to the end of World War II, so it was much after the William United States's bombing of German airfields and towns. Dive bombers were also sent, and after the bombing was done and all the airplanes had gone back, infantry came in to end the attack. Airfields in Frankfurt, Munich, and Berlin were destroyed along with many other military bases. Germany was left in ruins at the end of the war. In fact, the idea of the Desolation of Smaug from The Hobbit by John Ronald Reuel Tolkien was seeing Germany as a smoking crater of rubble. As Norweigian Jaasken Skjelbred said, "Such a mighty country being brought down to their knees and then some more." Unfortunately the Panama Struggle which happened a mere 2 weeks after the victory at Germany brought the Kailash Nation into 25 years of lockdown. German blueprints were also stolen, which later made the KF-190, the Kombawolfe KF-190. It was a much more advanced version of the Fockewulfe FW 190, but only got to see action in the war at the Panama Struggle. Shut off from the World: After the Panama Struggle, Volleli put up walls to barricade the land and sea of the Kailash Nation and set up much defenses to protect them. All airplanes and men who went in their never came back. The secret projects of jet aircraft started in the lockdown, but we don't really know what jet aircraft they created in the lockdown mode. When they opened back up, the Kombala Aircraft Company released jet planes equal to the F-22 Raptor and later the T-50 only in 1985. They were feared by all, including the William United Nation. The only problem was, when Peter Kombala died in 2000, the blueprints for the aircraft were messed up and the "latest" aircraft was the stubby K-5 jet fighter. The Kailash Nation got scared, because they had made many enemies before Peter Kombala died, but luckily they were able to ally with the Mani State, who had the most advanced fighters at the time(or so they thought). They were able to stay in the world, but at the cost of money. Right now, the Kailash Nation owes the Mani State enormous debt and the Great Moglin President says, "If he doesn't get money, we will take them on! War is predicted to break out between the Mani State and the Kailash Nation in 2017, but KNATM(Kailash Nation Advanced Technology for Military) is doing very good work with making stealth aircraft and very fast aircraft, along with stealth bombers and very, very fast reconnaissance planes. Action in World War I THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO ACTION FROM THE KAILASH NATION IN WORLD WAR I. If the Kailash Nation had tried to participate in World War I, they would have been crushed, as they did not even have an air force.